


You ruined my jacket. Didn't you? (Simon ruins another one of Raphael's jackets)

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon ruins another one of Raphael's jackets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ruined my jacket. Didn't you? (Simon ruins another one of Raphael's jackets)

Simon walks into Hotel Dumort looking really upset.  
Raphael is sitting on one of the couches and he looks up when he hears someone come in to the room.   
Raphael sees Simon looking really upset.  
Raphael vamp speeds over to Simon and says, “Are you hurt? What happened? I'll hurt whoever hurt you.”  
Simon looks surprised at the last thing that Raphael just said.  
**Simon:** I’m fine. It's just...  
**Raphael:** Just what?  
**Simon:** You know how you said I would be in trouble if I ruined one more of your jackets.  
Raphael looks at Simon and says, “You ruined my jacket. Didn't you?”  
Simon looks sheepish. “It was an accident. I was walking and I tripped and when I fell I heard a loud rip. I looked at your jacket and there was a hole in it.”  
**Raphael:** I thought you said you weren't hurt.  
**Simon:** I'm not hurt.   
Raphael starts muttering under his breath, “I tell him not to ruin another jacket and what does he do, he ruins another jacket.”  
Simon looks at Raphael and says, “I can get you another jacket.”  
Raphael looks at Simon, he is torn between being angry at Simon for ruining another one his jackets, but at the same time he is relieved that Simon wasn't hurt.  
Raphael walks over to Simon and hugs him.  
Simon is surprised that Raphael is hugging him.  
**Simon:** Why are you hugging me? I thought you were angry at me for ruining your jacket.  
**Raphael:** I'm still angry, but I'm also happy that you weren't hurt.  
Simon smiles and says, “I knew it. You do like me.”  
Raphael mumbles under his breath.  
Simon smiles at Raphael and hugs him back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my story on my tumblr. My tumblr is delightfulpandafestival.


End file.
